encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Never Be the Same (Camila Cabello song)
"Never Be the Same" is a song by Cuban-American singer Camila Cabello from her debut studio album, Camila (2018). Composition "Never Be the Same" has been described as a "dark" pop ballad. A NME writer described it as "bombastic" electro. The upbeat track features Cabello singing falsetto in the pre-chorus. According to sheet music published by Sony/ATV Music Publishing on Musicnotes.com, "Never Be the Same" is composed in the key of C major and set in common time at a slow tempo of 65 beats per minute. Cabello's voice ranges from a low of D3 to a high of G5, and the music has a C—G—Dm—F chord progression. Additionally, it features booming drums and echoed effects. Lyrically, it incorporates themes of a pain-is-pleasure type of love. The song depicts "a melodrama about addictive love", as described by a The Daily Telegraph editor. The album includes two versions of the song. The first one contains lines such as "Nicotine, heroin, morphine, you're all I need," which is substituted in the radio edit version: "Nicotine, rushing me, touching me". Lyrics Something must've gone wrong in my brain Got your chemicals all in my veins Feeling all the highs, feel all the pain Let go of the wheel, it's the borderline Now I’m seeing red, not thinking straight Blurring all the lines, you intoxicate me Just like nicotine, rushin' me, touching me Suddenly, I’m a fiend and you’re all I need All I need, yeah, you're all I need It’s you, babe And I’m a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You’re to blame Just one hit of you, I knew I’ll never be the same It’s you, babe And I’m a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You’re to blame Just one hit of you, I knew I’ll never ever, ever be the same I'll never be the same I'll never be the same I'll never be the same Sneaking in L.A. when the lights are low Off of one touch, I could overdose He said, "Stop playing it safe Girl, I wanna see you lose control" Just like nicotine, rushin' me, touching me Suddenly, I’m a fiend and you’re all I need All I need, yeah, you're all I need It's you, babe And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You're to blame Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same It's you, babe And I’m a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You’re to blame Just one hit of you, I knew I’ll never ever, ever be the same I'll never be the same I'll never be the same I'll never be the same You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head (I blame) You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head (I'm sayin') It’s you, babe And I’m a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You’re to blame (you're to blame) Just one hit of you, I knew I’ll never be the same (I'll never be the) It’s you, babe And I’m a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You’re to blame Just one hit of you, I knew I’ll never ever, ever be the same Category:Camila Cabello songs